Millennium Age
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: After all of the battles are over Yugi and Anzu settle down. They have one child before tragedy strikes. Anzu is killed in an accident and Yugi goes missing. This Leaves joey to raise their
1. 4,5,1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh charates. I do own Sakura, Haru, Alexandra, Allen, and Sarai.

MP: K the pairings are Seto/ Isis, Yugi/Anzu, Joey/ Mai, Rebecca/ Mokuba, Marik/ Serenity. Don't like 'em, then too bad.

MP: Mai is going to be acting OOC because she is a mom in this story. Heck, many characters will be acting OOC.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Millennium Age

Chapter 1: 5 weddings, 2 funerals and a missing person's report

It was all peaceful after the Dartz incident and the memories of the pharaoh were recovered. The group grew up. Yugi proposed to Anzu(A/N I'm using her Japanese name) right after another victory in a dueling tournament. She said yes. Mai and Joey had already tied the knot and so had Seto and Isis. At about 6 months after Yugi and Anzu's wedding Marik proposed to Serenity. She said yes but her brother was mad. The final wedding took place the year Haru(Joey and Mai's) and Alexandra were born. Isis died while giving birth to Alexandra. Seto was heart broken.

A year later was when Yugi and Anzu were blessed with Sakura. That same year Sarai was born to Serenity and Marik. Then after that came Allen. The next tragedy to happen was on Sakura's 4th birthday. The whole gang had gathered for the party (except Seto who had business). Alexandra and Haru were fighting. Sakura twisted her ankle during one of the games they were playing. Anzu scooped her up gently. She volunteered to take Sakura to the hospital.

While on the way there, a drunk driver came out of no where at 70 mph. He slammed into the driver's side of the car and the two cars were stuck together. Yugi, Joey, and Rebecca all rushed to the scene. The paramedics were treating Sakura when they got there. They asked him if the girl's mother had been the one driving the car. Yugi said yes and saw the paramedics reaction. He told him Anzu had been killed in the crash.

Yugi didn't speak to any one for days before and after Anzu's funeral. Sakura looked up at him with her blue-violet eyes, and kept asking him,

"Daddy, why aren't you moving?" After the 22nd time of the little child asking him her ruffled her tri-colored hair. He picked her up and held her close.

"Daddy, is mommy going to come back soon." She asked. Yugi shook his head. "No, she's in a better place. It's just you and me, Sakura." "You promise never to leave me?" she asked. "I'll never leave you sweetie." He said smiling. She snuggled against him and she fell asleep.

They were always together, you could barley separate them for anything. Sakura showed good aptitude for solving puzzles. Yugi went out and won the occasion tournament so he could provide an income. Yugi was also taking classes at the local college for a masters in ancient languages. He decided to teach Sakura Egyptian so she'd have something to do while he was in class. He knew she would like it.

"Sakura, wake up." He said gently waking the little girl. She sat up. "Do I have to go to that day-care again?" she asked. "No. You'll be going to uncle Joey's house. Here. This is something for you to do until Aunty Mai picks you up." He said handing her a small book. "It's strange little pictures?" she said looking at the hieroglyphics. "It's hieroglyphics; Egyptian writing. Since you can read very well I've decided to teach you one of the ancient languages I know." He said.

She hugged him and said, "Thank you daddy." She was translating basic sentences whenever Mai came to the door. "Sakura!" she said and the little girl looked up. Mai walked over to her and saw the books laying near the girl. "Come on Sakura. Take your things with you." Said Mai. Sakura nodded and gathered up her books and put them in her bag. Haru was playing out back when Mai arrived. "Haru Sakura's here." She said and then went back to doing the dishes.

The phone rang and Mai answered. "Hey Joey how's the academy?" she asked. "Fine. " Said Joey with his Brooklyn accent. "Well be home soon, I'm babysitting. You wouldn't believe who asked me to baby sit." She said. "Who?" asked Joey. "Yugi. Sakura has a book of strange letters with her and she's actually translating them to English." Said Mai.

"That's the Mutous for you." Said Joey. "Look I've got to go. Be home by 9." He said. "Good bye, honey." Said Mai and hung up. Haru was looking over the hieroglyphs and Sakura was translating them for him. "These words all look very strange." He said. "Well it's ancient Egyptian." Said Sakura. At 6:00 PM Yugi came by to pick Sakura up. "Hey Yugi. Sakura was the perfect angel. She and Haru have been reading that strange book the whole time." Said Mai. Yugi saw them and laughed, they were arguing over something.

"It's an H!" said Haru, "No, it's an A and H is that squared swirl. You see it's a bird." Said Sakura. "Hi Yugi. Could you tell Sakura that's an H." said Haru. Yugi looked at the glyph. "You're both wrong it's an M." he said. Sakura gathered her things.

"Thanks for watching her." Said Yugi. He led Sakura out and that was the last time Mai saw Yugi. The next morning a scream was heard from Yugi's home which was not to far from the Wheeler residence. Joey went running and saw Sakura standing by the door holding on scrap of paper and a piece of Yugi's puzzle. "Sakura what happened?" asked Joey. "Some one came out of the shadows and attacked Daddy. He was attacked so hard his puzzle fell off and shattered." Said Sakura. "What's that?" asked Joey pointing to the paper in her hand. "The shadow left it behind." She said.

Joey looked it over and it was covered in hieroglyphs. "Can you read this?" he asked. "It says; Beware the shadows. Be wary warrior of the light. Below it, there are three words written wobbly. Please solve puzzle." She said. "Your whole family line is weird to me. You can keep the puzzle. But as a cop I'll have to take the paper." Said Joey.

The next few days there was an investigation. Sakura was placed in protective custody. When they turned up nothing the police placed a missing persons report seeing that the only witness was a child. Joey found a document on the federal files that stated that guardianship of Sakura would go to Joey if anything happen to him or Anzu. "Mai look at this." He said showing her the file. "It means we're going to have to look after Sakura." Said Mai.

"It's better we raise her than some set of complete strangers." Said Joey. Mai rolled her eyes,"I never said it was bad. But she'll probably be just like Yugi was after Anzu died." And she was. She barely said a word. She gathered up her things and placed them in a box. She took them to Yugi's room and that's where Joey found her. "Come on I'll help you take some of this with you. Besides, the house was paid for any way so you can come back here anytime you like." Said Joey. Sakura nodded and she went to the closet and took the clothing down and placed hem in a box.

"I can come back any time?" she said. "Yes, as long as Mai or myself knows about it." Said Joey. Sakura took a golden box out of a drawer and went with Joey. When she was shown to her room she set her boxes down and quickly unpacked. Once everything was taken care of she opened the golden box and began to work on the puzzle.


	2. 8 years later

Chapter 2 MP: A reviwer, yay! Glad you liked the chapter now here's the next one.

8 years later.

"Haru have you seen Sakura?" asked Joey. "No but I found a note saying she was at the old place. Old place?" said Haru. "Her old house. It's across the street, and two houses down. She must need to be alone again." Said joey. "You should send her to public school so she could interact with people." Said Mai walking in on the conversation. "But she's too smart for normal school. She can read Yugi's old college books with comprehension." Said Joey.

"Kaiba still went to school even though he was a genius." Said- a voice behind them. "Hello Alexandra." Said Joey. The thirteen year old walked right up to Haru. "You know dad has been wanting to see Sakura for some time now. You know him not being present at the last gathering we ever had. He's never even met Sakura." Said Alexandra. "She's most likely with Sarai again." Said a new voice. "Serenity! Long time no see sis." Said Joey. "You're looking well. Sarai and her have been talking with each other which is a start of something. By the way brother was it just me or is that girl looking more like her father each day." She said. "You're right sis. She's looking more and more like him and more and more I miss the old him before Anzu died." Said Joey.

"Can you stay for supper?" asked Mai. "Yes. Marik is working at the museum. He said he'd be late. Any news on?" asked Serenity. Joey shook his head and she walked in. Haru and Alexandra had slipped out. They went to the old place and saw there were no lights on but the door was slightly ajar. "So why didn't you tell him you solved it?" said a questioning voice. "I didn't want him to know. I solved I 3 years ago but I don't dare to wear it. I hear him and Mai talk about how much I look like my dad. It seems to upset them. Wearing it will make things worse." Said a quiet voice lacking confidence.

"Sakura. Maybe you should dress up like him to bug them out. It'd be funny to see." said the first voice. "Alright Sarai but only once." Said Sakura. "So you two planning a prank?" said Alexandra. "Oh hi Lexa. Nice to see you. How's Seto?" said Sarai. "He's fine. So you're the infamous Sakura Mutou. Alexandra Kaiba." Said Alexandra.

Sakura nodded. She and Sarai were sitting in the old living room; its furniture long since covered with sheets. "So you come here to chill?" asked Alexandra. "Yes." Came a quiet response. "It's nice." Said Alexandra. "So you know how to duel?" she asked. "Yes." Said Sakura quietly. Sakura pulled from her pocket a well worn deck. Alexandra pulled out a deck of newer cards.

Sakura pulled the covering off the coffee table. She shuffled her deck and placed it face down. "Battle city, duelist kingdom, or rule book rules?" asked Alexandra. "Either is fine." Said Sakura. "I must warn you. I've never lost." Said Alexandra. Sakura nodded and drew her first hand. Alexandra did the same.

5 minuets later

"You-you beat me!" she said shocked. As she said that a tall figure walked through the doors. "Alexandra why are you here? You lost?" he said. "Yes dad. But I wasn't to some wannabe. Dad, meet Sakura." She said and Sakura nodded in recognition. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Mutou would it?" he asked. Sakura murmured something and realized what she had said. "Sorry I accidentally used Egyptian."

"Sakura, dinner's ready. Haru so that's where you went." said Mai walking in. "Hello Mai. How come Sakura's never attended Domino's schooling system?" he asked. "Because she's too smart, as Joey would say. She's sort of like you were." She said. "Really. Can she read a tech manual and know how to build something?" he asked. "Yes, I can. I rebuilt a computer once because its soft ware was faulty." She said.

"Hmmm. You should consider going to a private school. It'll look good on your application to college." He said. She nodded and the whole group left and went to Joey's house to eat. "Hey Uncle Joey. Sakura solved the Millennium Puzzle. But she did it three years ago. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to freak you out." Said Sarai. "You solved it?" he said. She nodded. "Then where is it?" he asked. "In my room." She said and continued eating. Kaiba and his daughter left early. Then Serenity and Sarai left after the meal was over.

Later that night Sakura was awake waiting for Joey to go to sleep. She then got up and quietly snuck out the door leaving a note in Egyptian for them, well more for Haru telling them where she was. She sat on her old bed and sighed looking at the millennium puzzle. :Oh Father why you had to leave me such a complicated clue. I solved it but now what do I do: she thought. She looked to the shadows hoping for some hint but she saw none. She finally noticed something off about the book case.

She went to it and saw a book written in hieroglyph that hadn't been there before. She pulled it down and it was titled: King Yami of the Amenhotep dynasty's reign. She flipped it open and found a note inside it. It was to her.

Sakura,

I know when you read this I will be gone. Please don't read the rest of this until you have read this book and thoroughly understand it. It may help you.

With Love,

Father

She nodded and covered the rest of the note up. She stayed up reading the book by a flash light. She was amazed by it. The archeological evidence, the detail and the fact it was completely in Egyptian. She fell asleep over the book.

Sakura's Dream

_**She opened her eyes and she was in ancient Egypt. She stood up and she dusted her self off and looked around. She saw a young man with spikey hair that was tri colored like her own. "Excuse me!" she said and he looked back at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Sakura. You would be?" she said. "Yami." He said and he vanished.**_

:It was just a dream. Oh no it's 8:00 AM. Joey, Mai and Haru must be worried about me.: She thought. She left taking the book and the puzzle with her. She walked in just as the early bird of the whole house, Haru, walked into the kitchen and saw the note and then saw Sakura. "You fall asleep there?" he asked. She nodded. "You lock up?" he asked. She nodded.

He threw the note away after reading. "It seems that they don't have to know then." He said. She nodded and went to her room to change. She came out reading the book and she had the puzzle around her neck. "What's that?" he asked. "An Egyptian history book." She said still reading it. She had finished it but she wanted to understand it better so she began to re-read it.

"Good Morning. Sakura what are you reading?" asked Joey. "Oh just a book written in Egyptian." She said handing him the book. "Look at all the pictures in the back did you see these?" he asked her. "No." she said and flipped to the back. "There's more to it? Look, here's one that look's like you Joey." She said. "You're right! What's the words say?" he asked pointing to the hieroglyphs.

"Juno. Pharaoh Yami of the Amenhotep dynasty's right hand man." She said and saw there were 3 pages missing, ripped clean out. "Hey Sakura did you say Yami?" asked Joey. "Yes. Who's that?" she asked. "You solved the Millennium Puzzle and you don't know who Yami is?" said Joey in disbelief. "Well I'll figure it out but I want to go to public school. I want to meet people." She said. "Alright." He said. Knowing to argue with her would be futile. 'She needs to get out more any way.' He thought to him self.


	3. Meeting Yami

MP: Chapter 3. 2 reviews, yay! Thank you lone reviewer.

1 year later+

"The test scores from last year are up!" said Sarai happily as she ran to the wall. Sakura was looking at the top and there was her name tied with Alexandra. Haru, Sarai, and Allen(Who had been moved up because his grades were too high for an elementary schoolers) looked around. "Mine must be up higher cause looking at the end only found Haru's grades and looking in the middle proved that Sarai was smarter and I haven't seen Sakura's at all." Said Allen. He looked and saw he was the last on the high scores list.

"Sakura how'd you do?" they asked. She shrugged and said, "Come on lets go before Alexandra shows up to brag." She said. She was walking away when an annoying voice said, "Yugi, no hey you kid who looks like Yugi!" Sakura turned around and Weevil Underwood approached her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Sakura. I take it you're the jerk who threw my dad's exodia over board on the way to duelist kingdom." She said. "Daughter! No wonder you look like him. Such a shame he disappeared. Now I'll never get my hands on the god cards." He said.

"Well that's too bad for you. I don't duel, but I have his deck." She said, "Why are you here?" she added. "I'm a substitute teacher." He said. "Well my classes here for today are finished. So good day Mr.Underwood and pray you don't say what you said to me near officer Wheeler." She said. She and the group walked away. :That jerk. Thinking he can say something like that to me of all people: she thought.

:;.He was never grateful that Yugi kept saving him.:;. Said a voice.

:Who are you: she asked.

:;.I'd like to know that from you as well:;. Said the voice.

:Sakura: she thought spoke.

:;.I am called Yami:;. Said the voice.

:Yami as in the pharaoh from the Ankhetan dynasty: she asked.

:;.Yes. Look to your right:;. Said Yami. She did and nearly screamed she saw a familiar ghost-like figure walking along side her. :That's you right: she asked him. He nodded.

:;.Sakura, what happened to Yugi:;. He asked.

:You knew my father: she asked.

:Your father? Oh I see you look a lot like Yugi. What happened to him:;.

:I don't know Yami.: she said. :I came in possession of this puzzle after his disappearance. It had been smashed so I had to re-solve it.: she said.

:;.I see. Do you have any idea what happened to Yugi:;. He asked.

:A faint clue. A note left behind told me to beware the shadows. I saw in a wobbly writing in Egyptian. Please Solve Puzzle. I don't know weather it was the millennium puzzle or my dad's disappearance. But if anything I'm guessing maybe he's trapped in the shadows.: she said.

:;. The Shadow realm.:;.

:Yami. I think I'll take a detour. Joey'll be worried, though: she told Yami.

:;.Then call him.:;. He said. She nodded and she noticed she had drifted to the detour any way. She found a pay phone and called collect. "Mai, I'm going to be taking a long way home. Please don't worry I'll be fine." She said. "Alright. If your going your usual long way tell Solomon I said hi." Said Mai's voice. "Ok." Said Sakura.

"Can you hear me if I talk to you aloud?" asked Sakura.

:;.Yes but it'll seem like you are crazy.:;. Said Yami.

"It's alright." Said Sakura as she continued on. She stopped out side a familiar game shop and she entered. "Hello welcome to the Kame game shop. How may I help you." Said Solomon as Sakura entered the store. This was the first time Sakura had come to his shop while she was wearing the puzzle. It was also the first time since she changed the way she dressed.

Instead of a girl's uniform, she was wearing Yugi's old uniform along with a locket similar to the one Seto Kaiba always wore. Inside was a picture from when she was 3. They were at their only family vacation to Egypt. Marik and Serenity were still living in Egypt then. They took their picture in front of the sphinx. Solomon was staring at Sakura for a long while.

"Gramps why are you staring?" she asked. Solomon shook his head. "It's nothing Sakura. When did you solve the Millennium puzzle?" he asked. "4 years ago." She said. "So why'd you stop by?" he asked. "Well did you ever catch dad talking to himself?" she asked. "Yes. But it wasn't to himself." Said Solomon. "Was it to the spirit of the puzzle?" she asked. "Yes, how did you know about that?" he asked.

"Gramps, I've just found out about him. I know you can't see him but he's standing right next to me. What do you know about the shadow realm?" she said. "It's a horrible place. It's where all of the monsters were banished to. I was there once it was horrible. What, does Yami think Yugi may be in the shadow realm?" asked Solomon.

"In other words, yes. There was a note left behind saying; Beware the shadows. Be wary warrior of the light. Maybe going to the shadows is the only way to find dad." She said.

:;.That's too dangerous.:;. Said Yami.

"I know but it's my only clue." She said. "Wait I have a second clue." She said pulling the book out of her book bag. She flipped through it, like she had so many times before, and looked at the back. "Maybe if I could find those three pages I'd be able to understand this book." She said. She re-read Yugi's top part of the note and she finally understood what he had meant. "Hey gramps. How many enemies did Yugi have?" she said.

"Many. Are you suggesting one of them took him away?" he asked. She looked at the rest of the note and it listed 3 places to look. "Here it lists domino Museum. Here, and my old room." She said. "Do you have class tomorrow?" asked Solomon. "No." she said. He picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number. "Hi it's Solomon. Sakura will be staying with me since it'll be too late for her to walk home." He said and She heard Mai say alright in a tone that meant that Sakura had better be alright.


	4. Duels and Mysteries

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: Thanks for the reviews, **mobileholmes, egyptionkitty **Now on with the story

Chapter 4

"Sakura you can stay in Yugi's old room. But first, do you happen to have your father's dueling deck with you?" asked Solomon. "Yes?" she said pulling it out. "Good lets see how skilled you are." He challenged.

:;.Let me help you. You seem to be inexperienced.:;.

:I've only dueled three times before. The last time was a year ago against Alexandra. Seto wasn't really shocked I had beaten her.: she said.

:;.Seto has a daughter:;. Asked Yami.

:Yes. So does Serenity, and Joey and Mokuba have sons: she said.

"Sakura let me close things up here." He said. She helped him with it and he led her into the living part of the shop. She took off her shoes and sat down at the coffee table. Solomon sat down on the other side. They shuffled each others decks and set them back down. Sakura drew a hand and so did Solomon.

"I must warn you I'm very good." He said. Sakura nodded.

It was 5 minuets later and Sakura(LP: 1400) had a dark magician(2500/2100) out on the field trapped by paralyzing potion. She also had 2 defense monsters. Solomon(LP:1900) had Pharaoh Guardian (2450/3000) on his side of the field. "I play Pharonic judgment, next turn I will be able to raise my Pharaoh Guardian's strength by 100 times the amount of turns he's been on the field. That' three. Next time little one you should attack first and ask questions later." Said Solomon.

Sakura drew a card and it was a strange looking card. :Yami, what is this card:

:;.It's called Slifer the sky dragon. Do you have many cards in you hand:;. :Yes.: she said. :;.Good:;. He said. :;.Summon it.:;. :Alright right.: "I sacrifice my dark magician, my stone soldier, and my mystical elf to bring out Slifer the sky dragon." Said Sakura. "You have the god cards! I thought Yugi had locked those away." Said Solomon. She set it on the table and she saw a black energy come off it and zap her hand.

"Ouch! What the?" she said as more black energy erupted from the card and zapped her. Sakura fell backwards and lay on the floor for a second then she sat up. Solomon noticed a changed in her eyes. Instead of the rounded innocent eyes she had, they had become harsher. Her hair had flared a little almost to the point where it was close to being straight out behind her.

"What happened?" asked Solomon. Sakura said, "Sakura fainted. The energy that was emitted from the card overwhelmed her." She said her voice lower. "So nice to talk with you again, Yami. Will she be alright?' asked Solomon. "Yes. We should end this." Said Yami (A/N To get this straight so no one with a twisted mind gets mixed up. Yami is still a male. His host this time just happens to be female.) The duel ended with Yami using Slifer to end the duel. He switched back with Sakura who was semi conscious.

She was able to get up to Yugi's room. She collapsed on the bed and she found her self in a strange corridor. She was standing in front of a room full of books, toys, and a picture on the wall had been covered up. The door across from her had an eye on the door. She knocked on the door. And it opened revealing Yami. "Hi. Did you take over after I fainted?" she asked. "Yes. The cards power overwhelmed you." He said.

"What was my father like when he solved the puzzle?" She asked. "Very shy. I would take over when he was extremely stressed. No one really noticed for a while. They would notice how Yugi would get confident and speak with confidence. He had a strong will and even stronger loyalty to his friends and family." Said Yami.

"I miss him but I have no idea where to even begin to look for him." She said. "But you do. The shadow realm." Said Yami. "But how would I go there? Wait that note!" she said and she woke up with a jolt and saw a ghost form of Yami sitting next to her. It was morning. She saw a few books on the desk in the room. "What's with the magazines?" she said flipping through them. She saw articles about Anzu's dancing.

:;.Anzu said she had wanted to be a dancer and she was a very good one.:;. Said Yami.

A note fell out. It had a day and time but no year or date. "11:30 Saturday. Maybe that has to do with the museum." She said. She looked around and couldn't find anything else. She tried to tame her tangled mane and wound up hurting her self. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for letting me stay the night Gramps." She said on her way out. "It was nice having you. Please visit soon." He said. She smiled and nodded.

:I'm going to have to stop home first. I can't just go walking around dressed in my school uniform.: she told Yami. :;.It's alright. We have time.:;. He said. She caught a bus and walked 3 blocks to her old home. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She went into Yugi's room and set the puzzle down on the bed. She found his black out fit and she found a black jacket. She put it on along with the jacket and put the puzzle back on. Yami mirrored the outfit and Sakura had to blink once. :This will take a lot of getting used to.: she thought and Yami laughed. She walked out of the room and wrote on a paper a note in Egypain telling Haru, incase he came in as he sometimes did, that she'd be at the museum.

She walked out and bumped right into Haru. "Why is it every time I leave a note for you I run into you?" she said. "Because you're lucky like that. Where are you going and what are you wearing?" he said. "My dad's old clothing." She snapped. "I'm going to the museum. Want to come?" she asked. "Sure. I'll tell dad." He said and she walked with him to Joey's house, after she had locked up her old house.

"Mom, Dad! Sakura's going to the museum with me!" he yelled. Joey came out and blinked. "Sakura do you do that to creep me out?" he asked her. "I might, or I may just like dressing like this." She said. "Anything happen last night." Said Mai coming up behind Joey. "Nope nothing what so ever." Said Sakura.

:I don't want them worrying.: she told Yami. He nodded. "Be back by 4." Said Mai. They both nodded and walked away. "You got a ride?" he asked her. "Well there's my dad's old car which neither of us can drive and there are the bikes but how bout we use an alternative way." She said pointing to his skate board out side the garage. She opened the door and grabbed her scooter. They both rode off. "At least we aren't walking." She said. They made it to the museum at 10:55.

"Now what?" asked Haru. "I'm not sure. Something at 11:30." Said Sakura. "This have to do with?" he asked. "Yes." She said They entered the museum. "So what do we do till then?" he asked. "Lets read the tablets written in Egyptian." She said. "Ok." Said Haru. They walked through the other sections. Sakura stopped to study a copy of the Rosetta stone. "Wow. Greek is pretty easy to pick up on." She said while looking it over.

"Sakura must you freak me out?" asked Haru. She smirked and she and him kept walking. They saw a crowd of people around the new exhibit in the Egyptian section. "Lets go down stairs to a different exhibit." She said and she gave Haru a nudge. He went first and she followed but some one heard her say that and caught a glimpse of her. "Look!" some one said. Sakura then began to run down the steps with Haru running with her.

They were in front of the tablets and at a dead end. "Lets see if we can read them real quick before we are interrupted." She said. Haru nodded. She looked over the one while Haru looked over the one with the pharaoh on it. "Both are interesting." She said Stepping away and backing into some one. They grabbed Sakura and Haru saw this happen in the reflection of the cases. "Yeah but you want to see something more interesting. How bout some one on the ground." Said Haru clenching his fist and slamming it into the person holding Sakura.

There was a whole group behind them. Sakura saw he had decked a guy in a black suit. She immediately took a fighting stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. "We want that artifact's name and yours as well." Said a man in a turban. "I'm Sakura Mutou. This artifact is a family heirloom called the Millennium Puzzle." She said. "Th-the Millennium Puzzle!" said some one. "Mutou!" said another.

She saw it was 11:30. "Miss Mutou. Did you solve that puzzle your self?" asked some one. "Yes." She said. "Do you have the Egyptian god cards?" asked another. "None of your business. What do all of you want!" yelled Haru. "You are?" asked some one. "Haru Wheeler." He said. "Officer Wheeler's son?" asked a security guard who had showed up. "Yeah." Said Haru.

"Aren't you reporters supposed to be covering Mr. Ishtar's exhibit?" asked Sakura. "Some of us but the rest are her to do a story on those tablets behind you." Said the most out spoken of the whole group. "Then do your story on the tablets and leave me alone." Said Sakura making her way to leave. "We can't do that. You see unlike most adults we believe in ghost stories and we think your item houses a spirit in it and we'd like to chat with it." Said that reporter. "Ryou Bakura?" she asked. "No. Close." Said the voice.

Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger. So review please.


	5. Sakura vs Bakura

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

Chapter 5: Sakura Vs Bakura

"So you're evil Bakura then." She said. "Yes. I've come for the puzzle." He said. "Well I'm not giving it to you." She said. "Well I can't just take it. I challenge you to a shadow game. You win you keep the puzzle. I win I get the puzzle and your soul. Deal?" he said. :;.Let me fight him, Sakura.:;. Said Yami. :Alright. Let's switch.: she said.

Bakura didn't seem to notice the change at first but when he saw that the eyes had changed his eyes widened. "I agreed to this, and so did she but not you." He said. "What do you mean?" asked Yami Sakura. Haru noticed but said, "Yeah what do you mean. That's the same person. Known Sakura my whole life." Evil Bakura glared but then he said. "We shall fight this on the planes of our minds." A light came from the eyes of each item.

Yami Sakura didn't even flinch once it was evil Bakura who fell. "I've said it once and I'll say it again the hearts of the weak always lose in a shadow game." Said Yami Sakura right before they switched back. Ryou Bakura was in control again. "Sorry about him." He said as Sakura helped him up. "Hey no problem. I'm Sakura." She said. "Your father was kind like that too." Said Bakura.

"We have to get going. I think I know where our clue lies." Said Sakura. They run through the confused crowd of reporters and find 3 stone statues standing near Marik. "Sakura! My how you look like Yugi. It's nice to see you again." He said when he spotted her. "Hi Marik. So what's with these statues?" she asked. "Well you can read them can't you?" he said. She nodded and then realized: The statues looked like Yugi, Anzu, and Yami.

"The statues are the magician, the King, and the vassal." She read. "I found a fourth one that was so badly damaged only an inscription left and it read, the hope." Said Marik. "Well that's what I'll have to figure out along with my dad's disappearance. This must be my second clue." She said. Yami looked solemn. :What is it do you know what the hope was: she asked. :;.Yes:;. He said. :Then what was it: she asked. :;.A child:;. He said.

:Oh. Sorry.: she said. "Lets go back to my old home according to a note I found that's where my final clue lies." She said. Marik said, "I'll come with you. Serenity can handle this in fact she scares the reporters." Said Marik. Serenity walked in and said, "So you're going to be running off are you? Well take the millennium necklace with you so you don't get your soul stolen." She said tossing it to him.

"Let me come!" said Sarai running out. "Alright." Said Marik. They all head out side and Sakura grabs her scooter. "We'll meet you there." Said Sarai. The pair nodded and took off. "So Sakura why'd you drag me along even though Sarai was near by?" asked Haru. "I have my own reasons." She said. "Also why do you dress like your dad? I know it isn't because it's cool." He said. "I want to ok. I find it very comfortable to dress this way. It's also the only way I can be close to my dad." She said and she sped up.

"We're being followed." She said. Behind them was a man in a cloak on a horse. "We can lose them." Said Haru. He took off one way Sakura another. The man followed Sakura. She tried going faster but he kept on her tail and getting closer. She looked back and she continued to try to keep a head of him. She saw her old house in sight and Haru come in and he saw Sakura was going to be over taken soon. "Sakura grab on to me!" he yelled once he got close to her.

She grabbed onto him, they both wrecked, and the horse guy over shot them. They got up and ran to the door Sakura fumbled for the key and unlocked the door, pulling herself and Haru in side once it was open. She was able to slam to door shut it in the nick of time. She watched the horse guy get off and walk to the door. "Open up!" said a harsh voice. "Not until you tell us what you want!" yelled Sakura.

"We want Yugi Mutou!" said the man. "Well Yugi isn't here!" yelled Sakura throwing the door open. The man did a double take. "You're not Yugi!" he said. "Duh! I'm Sakura." She said. "But that item. You either stole it or he." Said the voice. :;.Ask him if his name is Shadi.:;. Said Yami. "Are you by any chance a man named Shadi?" asked Sakura. "Yes." He said pulling off the hood.

"Why did you chase us down like that?" asked Sakura. "You looked like Yugi and we need him. Seeing that your wearing the puzzle means he is dead or some how gave it to you." Said Shadi. "No he disappeared and the puzzle smashed. I solved it and it took 4 year after that for me to find Yami. He's the one who told me to ask if your name was Shadi." She said.

"Yeah and we're trying to find Yugi." Said Haru. Sakura nodded and then walked away. "Where are you going?" asked Shadi. "To find the final clue." She said. Haru followed. She went into her room and then searched the bookshelf. "If it's 'The Hope' I'm supposed to be looking for maybe there is another book written in Egyptian. A note?" she said pulling a sheet of paper out; it was also written in Egyptian. It read,

Sakura,

If you are reading this then the vision I saw when I handed Serenity the Millennium Necklace has come to pass. It showed me that you would solve the puzzle in 5 years and contact Yami 4 years after that. I also saw that you would be trying to find me so I left a few clues behind in case this vision did play out. I'm proud of you to have gotten this far, and for solving the puzzle, quicker than me I might add. Your mother would have been proud too.

Father.

"Why did he try to prevent any of this?" she wondered aloud. Haru looked confused as did Shadi. She saw on the back of the note it said a books name. It was one of his research note books. She went out of her room down the hall to Yugi's room. She found the note book in question when ever she heard Joey holler, "Hey Sakura look at this!" She ran out of the house and to Joey with the note book in hand. She saw it was an Industrial Illusions press conference.

"Greetings to all fans and duelists. As most of you know I held a tournament not but 18 years ago and in that tournament emerged the best duelist of that time. Now I hold another tournament to see who the next great duelist will be. If you win one of the championships held in your city sponsored by my company you will automatically be invited to Duelist kingdom." He said and the TV went off. Sakura flipped open Yugi's note book. She saw a legend of the power of the items when they were in a single area. Bakura, Marik, and Sarai ride up and see Shadi.

"Hello Shadi. Nice to see you again." Said Marik. "Yes it has been awhile." He said. "Shadi, oh sorry for bolting like that." Said Sakura looking up. "You find anything?" asked Haru walking to Sakura. "Maybe gathering the items could help. It's mentioned here." Said Sakura.

"There are five already in domino. The only two left are the eye and the scales which have been given to their bearer." Said Shadi. "Where's the eye?" asked Sakura. "Pegasus has it." Said Shadi. Sakura looked down and then said. "I'm entering that tournament." "But Sakura he may be laying a trap for you." Said Joey.

"He couldn't be because 1, I am not a prestigious duelist and 2, I never publicly beat Alexandra. She didn't even have her title yet." Said Sakura. "Well she may have mentioned you." Said Joey. Sakura glared then she ran out and down to her old house and she emerged with two duel disk 2s. "If you think I'm to weak the duel me." Said Sakura.

Joey smirk and went inside emerging with his deck. "Be glad to. I was third in the dueling rank." He said. She handed him a disk and she slipped one on to her arm. She activated hers and Joey activated his. She beat Joey with out Yami's help at all. "You had Yami's help didn't you?" he said. "Nope old man. I did it alone, though it wasn't easy." She said.

"You're still no match for Pegasus. He'll beat you." Said Joey. "I'll get better." Said Sakura. "Don't do it. We don't want to lose you." She closed her eyes and said. "You won't ever truly lose me. I'll always be in your heart. Just like I've never truly lost my parents. I have to do this. I know you're hurting from losing Yugi and my mom. Maybe I can find Yugi." She said opening her eyes.

"But Sakura.-" said Joey. "Let her do this dad. If she doesn't I will go there" Haru said. "And I'm going any ways but if she doesn't go I'll go in alone." He said. "Guess I've been defeated." Said Joey. Sakura hugged him and said, "I wish you could come but you're too well known. We'll write often." She said. "Alright but you'd better come back alright you too Haru or, once Sakura saves you you're grounded." Said Joey.

:;.He's grown up.:;. Said Yami. :I'll bet he wasn't the most mature when he was 16.: said Sakura to Yami. :;.I'll help you along the way. I'd like to see Yugi again too.:;. "Thanks" she said aloud. No one looked at her as if she were crazy they knew who she was talking to. She walked back to her old house and grabbed some things. A book bag in it she threw some extra clothing, all of her clues thus far, the box of the millennium puzzle, a blanket, and a small pillow. She went out side carrying the duel disk. She walked over to Joey's house.

Sakura: So are you gong to do anything twisted to me MP?

MP: Maybe, maybe not so pipe down and beg for reviews.

Sakura: R&R plz.


	6. Mask, tournaments, and more mysteries

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K, I'll be rushing thigns a little once they arrive at the island because, 1 it isn't really as important as the point wher all 7 items are gathered. 2, I also can not win a duel or describe on that is challenging to save my life so if later on the duel seems almost too easy I apologize

Chapter 6: Tournament

"So we'll see you in the news I hope." Said Joey. "Hopefully." She said. She went to her room and pulled some money out of her piggy bank. She had a cute memory of the day she got it for her 5th birthday.  
She had been gloomy so Joey tried to cheer her up by not throwing a party and it worked to a degree, then when she opened her Present she was happy. "I'm going to save up my money and hire an investigator!" she said once she had stopped hugging Joey. He had just smiled and ruffled her hair.

She stuck the money in her bag and headed out the door, duel disk still on her arm. Joey stopped her and handed her a card. "Use it when you need me." He said. It was the red eyes black dragon card. "I will." She said and she shuffled it into her deck. "And be careful!" he yelled after her. She Hopped on her bike and rode off to the center of town to see Solomon about where to sign up. She arrived at the shop close to 6:00. She hopped off and walked in. "Gramps, It's Sakura!" she said.

"Hello Sakura. Nearly didn't recognize you." He said. "Gramps, where do I sign up for one of Pegasus's tournaments?" she asked. "Here if you want. Sakura you do know what Pegasus is capable of. Yet you willingly compete in his tournament?" he said handing her the form in which she was delighted to find did not require a real name just one she would answer to. She smirked and wrote down, Yami. "Thank you and have a nice day." he said handing her a tag with her id number on it.

She walked out and head to the downtown area as instructed by the information given to her by Solomon. She looked at the amount of money she had taken and she knew it's would be more than enough for food. She found a costume store and bought a gold colored mask to cover the area around her eyes. She also bought a permanent marker set. She wrote hieroglyphs all over it and slipped it in her pocket. She then head to the main plaza. Many duelists were sporting the Duel disk 9X.

She heard an announcement come on the Televisions and that was her signal to pull on her mask. She Stood off to the side while Pegasus explained the rules. After he was over explained that all types of the duel disk will be able to register the ID's of each competitor. Many people hadn't noticed Sakura at all until some one commented, "Hey look at that artifact! Who gave that to you? Kaiba HAHA-OHMIDOG!" said some one. (I try not to use blasphemy) 

"What is it? Oh MY!" said some one else spotting Sakura. "That person looks just like the legendary game king Yugi!" said the first person. They spotted the ID and sent it to the satellites and they received a strange name, Yami. "Hey are you a boy or girl?" asked one. Sakura disguised her voice and said, "You'll have to win a duel against me to find out." She activated her disc and he did the same, his looking sleeker than hers. "So who are you? A Yugi impersonator? You've got the clothing down pat but the hair is a problem." He said.

"No." She said still disguising her voice. She drew a hand and then said, "You go first." He nodded and from the way he acted, she gauged his strength. "You are an impersonator and I'll bet your dueling is exactly like Yugi's. Well I watched most of the duels he won and I know how to thwart his strategies." He said. "This will be over quickly she said. The boy looked angry. "How can you gauge my strength when you're wearing a mask?" he spat.

"Pretty simple actually. It's been said He with the bigger mouth is the one with the weaker strategies. Make your move." She said. He then said., "I place on card Face down and I summon Hitotsumi giant in attack mode.(1200/800)" He said. "I see your plan. You plan on using Kaiba's strategy from the Duel where Yugi pulled out Exodia well this will end quicker." She said and drew a card. She looked over her hand and said, "I play one card face down in defense mode and I lay 3 cards Face down." She said.

"Fine Hitotsumi Giant attack her face down card." He said and the giant was destroyed.  
Boy LP:3200, SLP:4000, "Mystical Elf!(800/2000)" he said. "Yes. This happens to be one of my favorite defense monsters. My turn?" she said. "Yes." He said. She looked over her hand and as thankful she set down all of her magic last turn. "I sacrifice my Mystical elf, and I bring out Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) . I also throw out my hand to draw a new one by activating card destruction. You have to throw yours out too" she said.

He looked irritated. "I activate Sword of Dark Destruction and equip it to my Dark magician girl. Raising her attack by 500, but lower her defense by 400. (2500/1300) I also activate rush recklessly. Adding 500, to her attack. Magician girl Attack his life points directly." She said and the magician girl hologram blew a kiss then attack the boy.  
BLP:0 "How she only had 3000 attack." He said. "Because in that hand I threw away there was a dark magician. Her effect gives her 300 attack points from every magician in the grave yard. Though I didn't want to throw him in there it was the only way to and this quickly. Think twice before you judge some one based on your own assumptions." She said and walked away. She crushed most of her opponents quickly, for there weren't any strong duelists there. 'And the announcement said there was supposed to be' she thought. A helicopter flew down and landed in front of Sakura, nearly blowing off her mask. Pegasus "Are you the winner." He asked and Sakura nodded. "Your ID number says you call yourself Yami?" he said confused. She nodded knowing he was getting mad at the silence. "Why do you wear a mask? You're an excellent duelist." He said. "I chose to for my own reasons." She said disguising her voice. 

"Second question where did you get a hold of the Millennium Puzzle?" he asked. "That's none of your business." She said nearly slipping up with her voice disguising. "It would appear you wrote some thing in hieroglyphs on your mask. What's it say or don't you know?" he said. "I know perfectly well what I wrote on there. But can you translate it? If you can I'll removed the mask." She said. "I can only translate one word and that is Hope. Is that your name?" he asked. "It might be it may not be." She said. "I'll need to know when to board the boat." She said. "At 7:00 PM, don't be late I can't afford to lose a promising contender such as you." He said.


	7. Weevil me no likey

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K IF any one likes Weevil well sorry cause I don' and he's gonna get hurt more than once in my story.

Chapter 7

She walked away. 'Why did that duelist look so familiar?' Pegasus caught himself thinking. "By the way do you have any other names, Yami?" he asked. "Looked underneath a tree that bears these petals." She said dropping a few cherry blossom petals.  
On the other side of town Haru is getting the royal treatment. Since he didn't really care about the low profile thing like Sakura did. She was shopping for her supplies; maskless and dressed like Anzu when she bumped into him. "Sorry." She said and he barely recognized her. "Sakura! Why are you dressed like a girl for once?' he asked, and his posse failed to notice the puzzle or her out of date duel disk.  
"Mina, Nikki, Frieda this is my good friend Sakura M-" he said and was cut off by Sakura before he could say her last name.

"Maizaki. Sakura Maizaki. She collects antiques, that duel disk for example. From battle city she got it for 5 bucks off of E-Bay. I got mine for 10." He said. Sakura nodded and then handed her money to the cashier for her items, for they were in an open market that had recently opened and Sakura loved shopping there. "Have a nice day Sakura." Said the cashier. "I've got to run Haru. You know why so see ya soon I hope she said and as she walked away a note in Egyptian fell out of her pocket.

It read,  
Haru,  
We will see each other soon but you will not recognize me save for the duel disk. Please do not tell any one my name. Unlike you, I'm trying to keep a low profile.  
Sakura.  
"What's that my strong champion?" asked the flirty Mina. "Nothing." He said and he knew they were only hanging around him because he had won the tournament. He was tolerating them for image sake so it wouldn't look as if he and the mysterious duelist Sakura was masquerading as had a connection. He saw the pictures of the other winners.

One called her self Bast and was wearing an out fit like Isis's from battle city. Another was Alexandra Kaiba and in the elementary division was Allen. But the Plaza champion, where all of the better duelists were supposed to have gathered, was a strange mask wearing figure. The name flashed beneath it was Yami. On the other side of the city Joey was watching the names pop up and he laughed when they flashed the name for the masked duelist because once they did he knew who they were.

"Sakura, you are you're fathers daughter." He said. Back on the other side of the city was 4 figures waiting for a 5th to show up. "Knew he would be late." Said one wearing a big coat. "At least his family's persistently one thing." Said another dressed in Egyptian clothing. "He'll be here. He's probably still showing off." Said one wearing a mask. Haru came running and saw the group. "Sorry I'm late." He said. The final of the 4 waiting figures stepped forward and said, "You didn't miss any thing you are early like the rest of us. The boats going to arrive soon." He said.

A large boat pulled into the dock and a couple of men in suits get off the boat and pull down a ramp for the contestants to board. "In order of Tournament prestige. Plaza, Tower, Arena, Alley and Elementary." He said. This put Sakura first, Alexandra second, Bast third, Haru fourth, and Allen last. They walked on and saw several other people. "Plaza and tower winners are to go down that way. The rest of you go that way." Said the big man in a suit Haru complied but He could see the sadness in Sakura's eyes through her mask as she headed the one way.

"Let us introduce you two to the special guests we've brought." Said the man who apparently hadn't done this before. The were shown to a fancy section of the boat which made Sakura look a little out of place. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Underwood, Mr. Raptor these are the Domino Plaza and tower championship winners. The mysterious Yami and Alexandra." He said and left.

"Yami aye? So why are you wearing a mask?" asked Kaiba. "I have my reasons." Said Sakura disguising her voice. Kaiba was stunned by the duelist in the mask he could have almost sworn that was Yugi. The hair and out it were similar but not the same. He saw two purple orbs through the mask but they didn't seem to be Yugi's. "Well Alexandra you do you father proud." He said patting Alexandra on her shoulder. "Well if he hadn't taught me I wouldn't be here. While waiting the others duelists and myself tried to figure out who this Yami was. They wouldn't give us any hints but to translate their mask. Haru mentioned that his friend Sakura Mutou had taught him Egyptian." Said Alexandra.

"Mutou! Was she short and had tri colored hair?' asked Weevil. "Yes. I've dueled her once. Her trademark is her magician girl power up strategy. " said Alexandra. "She's not the only one." Said Sakura still disguising her voice. "Not many people have Dark Magician Girls. May we have a look through your deck." Said Kaiba. He saw the pupils behind the mask retract. "It'll take a while it's deep in my bag." She said and she pretended to dig and she was actually removing Tomais, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. She handed him her deck.

"This is a very nice deck. It must have brought you victory many times. You know I can read Egyptian." Said Kaiba handing her back her deck which he noted her slipping 4 cards back into it. "Well then please do not oust my identity." She asked. "It's more fun to see people try to guess who you are when it's so clearly spelled out on your mask." He said. She saw another man. "Who's that?" she asked. "His name is Raphael. He was one of the Oricalcos duelists. He was after the pharaoh as he said but I just thought he was crazy." Said Kaiba.

Raphael walked over when he heard Sakura ask about him. "You look familiar. What is your name?" he asked. "My real name or the one I'm going by in this tournament?" she asked. "What's the difference?" He said. "I won't tell you my real name. The name I'm going by here is Yami." She said. "You look a lot like his old host are you related to him? Is that why you hide your identity?" he said. "I hide my identity for my own reasons." She said.

"Pity what happened to him. He was messing with ancient forces he shouldn't have meddled in and I heard his child stood by and watched." Said Weevil. WHACK! The sound resonated through the boat. Alexandra had hit Weevil over the head with her Millennium Rod. "Never say that again. If Sakura had been here she would have punched your lights out." She growled. 

Weevil had learned from that point on ward that he should keep his mouth shut. He tried to touch the masked duelist to see if they were male or female he wound up getting punched. He did finally notice the Millennium Puzzle. "How did you get that?" he said. "None of your business as is my gender. You sicko." She said. "Your as touchy as a girl." He said and received another punch. Sakura walked away and he saw a few cherry petals fall in the masked duelist's wake.


	8. Flowers, Dreams, and puzzles

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K here's the next chapter. Try to guess who the two new character's parents before chapter 9 is posted.

Chapter 8

Back at his mansion Pegasus was thinking over several things that could do with cherry petals, then it hit him. The Japanese word for cherry blossom; Sakura. He started scanning the directories in Domino for Sakura and he came up with over 500 results. He saw the Egyptian mask and looked up people who frequented the domino museum. He came up with 15 one caught his eye in particular. A Sakura Mutou. It said that the museum personal had her enrolled as one of their volunteers in the unloading of artifacts. Mentions her being interested in the Egyptian artifacts.

"Maybe she's Mutuo's daughter." Suggested one of his goons. "We'll have to try to reach her to double check. Get me Wheeler's number." He said. "Yes. Sir." Said the goon. Sakura emerged from the ship's bathroom dressed like Anzu and she had a scarf tied around the top part of her hair to cover the blond bangs. She snuck down to the other end of the boat and pretended to be one of the other duelists.

"That masked duelist was really confusing Pegasus. Maybe that duelist is Yugi but doesn't want to admit it." She heard some one say she saw several duelists on the ship. She sat down with Bast and they both started speaking Egyptian.  
"Sarai. They are very good at guessing who I am. Weevil is just asking for it." She said. "No one has guessed who I am so far but no one really remembers Battle City." She said. 

"Then there is Raphael. He was a bad guy at one point and now he's been invited to this. Fishy or what." She said. "May I cut in?" asked a voice. They pair looked up. "Who are you?" asked Sakura glad for not having to disguise her voice. It was a tall pale boy who had amber eyes, and he had a new Duel Disk 9X on his arm. "Gabriel." He said. He looked familiar to Sakura. It clicked; Raphael.

"I'm Sakura." She said extending the hand near her duel disk. He took her hand and shook it. "Here about that masked Duelist?" he asked. "Yes. They are so mysterious." Said Bast. "Yes. They say that the duelist's identity is written on the mask. You two were speaking a strange language. What was it?" he asked. "Egyptian." Said Bast. "Yes my dad and her dad used to work together as archeologists in the field of translating hieroglyphs on artifacts and in tombs. They taught us how to read it." Sakura said.

"And speak it." Added Bast. "Sakura can we talk off alone." He asked. Sakura nodded and followed him to the front of the ship out side of the elite suite and Sakura leaned on the railing looking over the waves. "So what is it you want to talk about?" she said. "Your name. It means Cherry Blossom right?" he said. "Yes." Said Sakura. "The masked duelist left cherry blossom petals behind. It matched your name perfectly. So why do you hide it?' he asked.

"I have a very good reason to do that, but it is a reason I will keep to myself." She said. Raphael saw his son outside and spotted a girl next to him. He walked out side and heard them talking. "So do you remember your mother at all Sakura?" asked Gabriel. "Not really. She died when I was 4. My father disappeared soon after. Dragged into the shadows by something." She said. "Gabriel who's your friend?" asked Raphael.

"This is Sakura. Sakura this is my father Raphael." Said Gabriel. Sakura held out her left hand Raphael ignored the gesture. "You seem familiar." He said. "Well you must be mistaking me for one else." she said. She turned and he saw the duel disk. 'A Duel Disk2? There aren't that many left and I doubt that there are a lot that are usable. That masked duelist was wearing one. Maybe she is the masked duelist.'

"I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to the sleeping area now." She said as she slipped away. "dad, I think she's that duelist. I know that when I saw that list for the general duelists there wasn't a Sakura on it anywhere." Said Gabriel. "You see that old duel disk she has? That's the same model disk as the masked duelist. I'm suspecting that now too." He said. Sakura had heard them and she quickly made her way to the spot where she had changed last time and she entered the winners room undetected.

She walked down the hall to the room that had her name on it. Well it was called the Cherry Blossom room. Next to it was the River room. She opened the door and saw everything was pink. Behind her she heard some one laugh. "Seems like you got the worst room." Said the voice. "Weevil Underwood. At least I don't have the Lilac room." She said disguising her voice. She said and entered. She locked the door and then removed the mask breathing out a sigh of relief. She practically collapsed on to the bed.

She found he self in another desert in her dreams. She saw a little girl walking out into the desert from ruins near by, the girl's face streaked by tears. Sakura followed her and saw 4 statues standing in a diamond formation and the girl disappeared as soon as she passed near one of the statues. She saw she was standing on the ruins of a temple. She saw the carvings of the millennium items all over the place the puzzle being in the center.

She heard a rumbling as she moved to the center and she found her self in the corridor between her soul room and Yami's. He was staring at a figure cover all in black with a magician girl's helmet on it's head. It was holding evil Bakura by his neck and it swiftly went into Yami's mind and banished it out the door it came. The door sealed itself after that and the figure took off it's hat and bowed then vanished. Several petals from a cherry blossom were on the ground. Sakura fell to her knees. 

"Sakura what is it?" asked Yami. "My mother loved these types of flowers. My father would give them to her. She'd always pull a few petals off for me to have. It just proves that parents live on through their children." She said and saw something near by, near her door. It was two pieces of armor; magician armor. "I think maybe the statues have something to do with my finding my dad." She said. "Maybe but you should rest tomorrow we'll be on the island." He said.

"Don't worry about me Yami." She said. She woke with a jolt as she heard a knock at the door. She quickly dressed; nearly forgetting her mask. She opened the door to reveal Gabriel. "So you ready for the island?" he asked. "Yes." Said Sakura. She noted that he was looking groggy too. She closed the door and attacked her hair with a brush once and she made sure every thing was in her bag. She decided it would make more sense for the real Yami to take over. So with out warning him she switched places and he had little time to argue.

:Look it's your name I registered under so you should have some of the fun too.:  
:;.Fine next time warn me before you do this.:;. He told her and he walked out pulling on the infamous gantlet everyone was to wear. Haru caught up and immediately noticed the change. 'Sakura switched with Yami already? But she's a strong duelist on her own.' He thought confused. Weevil didn't hesitate to comment on Yami Sakura's Hair. "What's wrong couldn't find enough gel to make it stand straight up?" Yami Sakura ignored him.

"Good luck." He said snidely. "Yeah, you're going to need it." Said Haru. "Let me guess you're Wheeler's kid? So how's your friend Sakura?" he asked. "She fine she and my parents are back home cheering me, Alex, and Allen on." He said. "Alex? You don't mean Alexandra Kaiba." Said Weevil. "Yeah she's my cousin. Uncle Marik's sister Isis was her mom. She died soon after Alex was born. My cousin Sarai wanted to enter but she, my Aunt Serenity, and Uncle Marik had things to do at the museum." He said.

"So masked duelist Yami, why are you competing in this tournament?" asked Haru. "It's my own quest. A quest which I intend to keep to myself unless you can read Egyptian." Said Yami Sakura. "But I can. You are-" said Haru and Yami Sakura's hand shot up and covered his mouth. "Atwhay appenedhay otay ayingplay ittay owlay?" she asked in Pig Latin (What happened to playing in low?).

"Pig Latin hey ok I'll utshay my outhmay."shut my mouth Gabriel noticed a tiny tinge of red right beneath the mask. 'He must be embarrassing Sakura. Or she likes him Most likely he's embarrassing her' A cute boy and a dark haired girl walked by. The boy was wearing a striped blue shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He had white hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a black tank top showing off her features, a red vest, black jeans, black sneakers, a red head band and a dice earring. She had dark hair and green eyes.


	9. Light

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K here's the next chapter. It may seem weird so bear with me and I apologize it you find it lame. Remember any duels will be very condensed since I am not good at describing them.

Chapter 9

They saw Haru. "So your Joey's son?" said the girl. "Yah so what." Said Haru. "I'm Leila, Duke's daughter." She said holding her hand out. "Didn't ya old man make mine dress up in a doggy costume?" asked Haru. "Yes." She said. Haru turned to the boy. "Bakura's son right?" he asked. "Yes. I'm Hikaru." He said. "This is the masked duelist Yami." He said pointing to Yami Sakura. He/She (Because it's both of them in control at that time because she briefly took over when she asked him about playing it low.) noticed and waved. "I think it's a guy but you can't tell with the clothing like that." He said and he saw Alex walk up and slap him. "That was inappropriate cousin!" she yelled. Yami Sakura had to suppress a laugh.

"Cousin?" said Leila. Haru nodded rubbing his cheek. Pegasus (who wasn't sure that Sakura was the masked duelist, but suspected it) appeared in hologram form. "Welcome to my island. This time the duelists will assigned a territory. I assure this island is big enough. It's not the same island from the last tournament. So Will Alexandra Kaiba, Yami, and Haru Wheeler step forward." He said. They did. "You will get to pick you territories." He said. and an image appeared before tehm with several icons on it. "I pick the palm tree." Said Haru.

"You get territory 33.786 your disc will light up when you approach it." Said Pegasus. "I would like the cliff icon territory." Said Alexandra. "Your territory is right over there." Said Pegasus's hologram pointing to the cliffs near by. "I chose the sphinx." Said Yami Sakura. "Your territory is the only desert territory and I tell you this because that's an old model duel disk and yours isn't connected to my new system." Said Pegasus. The trio nodded and left the dock and were the first on shore. They split up once Alexandra went to her territory. They faintly heard that they had two strikes and they were off the island. Defeat your opponent you get their territory or you get to leave your territory and roam.

Many groans were heard because Yami had the least inviting territory. Sakura knew that they would be allowed to camp on other territories there on your way to your territory.

Since she was pretending to be two people, she'd have to pretend to be a friend of Haru's who wasn't there to duel. Pegasus allowed this now. Yami Sakura decided until a duel actually happened Sakura would be in charge. She stopped only once to change into her out fit as Haru's friend. She stopped in a wooded territory. She walked around for a bit and spotted some one else.

This some one had a glowing duel disk. Sakura found a clearing and settled down. She set her things down and gathered some wood for a fire. It was close to sunset when the boy with the glowing disk approached her because she had a fire lit. The disk stopped glowing. "Hi. I'm Sakura. I'm here for my friend Haru but he doesn't know I'm here yet." She said. "Haru? Oh Wheeler's son." Said the boy. It was Hikaru. "I'm Hikaru Bakura." He said. "Sakura Mutou." She said.

"You related to Yugi?" he asked. "Yes." She said. She knew the tri-colored hair wasn't what gave him that hint because her bandana/ scarf covered up her bangs. "So how long do you think it's take for that Yami to make it to their territory?" he asked. "Not much longer I would think. Ay even be there already. I'm hopelessly lost at the moment but I'll find Haru eventually. His mouth's too big not to find." She said.

"Sounds like some one's mad about something." Said an annoying voice. "Hello Weevil. So you've scuttled out here too?" she asked. "Well it's good to see an old opponents child. You are much like he was now tell me why are you keeping up this masquerade as Yami?" he asked. "Me, Yami? HAHAHA You must be a Loony Toon. I'm only here to support Haru." She said. "Say what you like but I will expose you. Then I'll defeat you and claim your god cards. This is the only good thing to come from-" SMACK! Sakura slapped him so hard he was sent flying.

"You are lucky I was not a son. Other wise you'd have been beaten to a pulp!" she yelled. A Yami in ghost form watch Sakura with wide eyes. 'Who's the lighter half here? Her for me or me for her?' he thought. She let him walk away and she went to her bag and pulled out some canned foods. "You want diner?" she asked. He nodded. She opened the cans and handed him a can of cold raviolis and a spoon from her bag she had a can of sausages. She ate these with her fingers.

"So you seem to be more prepared than most on the boat." He said. "Yes. I was thinking of the path ahead." She said. "So do you duel?" asked Bakura. "No, I don't. I really don't know how. I was four when my father disappeared." She said. She looked at Hikaru and she knew he knew she was lying. "Bad at lying aren't I?" she said. "Yes." He said. "Well I'm guessing it's my voice that betrayed me." She said. "Yes and your slow response time." She pulled out her deck and said, "I'm not going to duel you but how bout I try to predict your future?" she said.

"Sure." He said. She shuffled the deck a lot and then drew three cards and placed them on her lap. She pointed to the on her right "Past. She turns it over and sees baby dragon. "It seems you had a very good child hood." She flipped over the present card. It revealed Magician of faith. "You believe very strongly that I'm some one I'm not." she said. "Yes. I believe you are Yami." He said shocked. She hesitated when she reached future. She flipped it and it was Pixie Knight.

"You will be defeated yet you will grant power to the one you try to protect." She said. "Sounds good except the future." He said. She reshuffled it and then said, "I will predict my own fate." She said. She drew another 3 and she flipped over the first. "Card destruction. Well that makes sense seeing I had a horrible child hood. The next one is Wall of Illusion. Also makes perfect sense. My future." She said. She pause only for a split second.

"Change of heart. I will change my resolve on something. That doesn't make sense." She said. :;.It'll make sense in time.;: said Yami. At the same time as Hikaru. "According to my watch it is 9:00. Good night." She said and pulled out her blanket , ground sheet and pillow. She put her deck in her other out fit's pocket as Hikaru rolled out his sleeping bag. She took off her shoes and crawled under her blanket and quickly fell asleep. Hikaru sat awake and her finally realized what she had been wearing the whole time; the millennium puzzle.

"She must be." He muttered. He slipped into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Sakura, however wasn't finding peace in her sleep.

Sakura's dream

She was 4 again and she was running from a flying monster. "FATHER PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried out in this dream. A dark man appeared and said, "Your father can't even help him self let alone you." She tripped and the monster dove in for the kill. She screamed and she was screaming when she woke up.

Hikaru was still asleep and she was covered in sweat. She laid back down. She closed her eyes and she then found herself in the mind corridor. Yami looked worried. "It was a night mare from when I was 4. I've only had it once in the last 2 years. It's always the same." She said. "You'll be alright." "Yes. It usually only repeats twice." She said. She walked back to her room and she went to sleep. In the real world Yami in ghost form was watching over her. Hikaru woke up and he saw the figure. He knew it was a spirit from its transparency.

"Who are you?" asked Hikaru. Yami was shocked. "You can see me?" he asked. "Yes." Said Hikaru. "I'm Atem. I preferred to be called Yami." He said. "Are you connected to a duelist using your name?" asked Hikaru. "I might be." He said and he went back into the puzzle. Hikaru went back to sleep. He woke up to the campfire properly put out, and a note saying; Thanks for letting me stay on your territory, Sakura.

Sakura had just reached her territory when he was reading her note. She set her things down and changed into an out neither parent ever wore; a wide strapped light blue Tank top, a very light over shirt, and long khaki shorts. She pulled on sandals and she took the cans and dipped them in water. She knew that if she conserved it she would last 4 hours with the cans of water. 'Forget that' she thought. She pulled out her deck and pulled out from her deck the sonic bird. She said a chant from the outside of the puzzle box and she summoned a real sonic bird.

"Search for an oasis." She commanded in Egyptian. It took off flying. :;.You seemed to have mastered shadow magic.;: said Yami. :Not really. That's the only spell I could think of trying. It's back.: she thought spoke to Yami. It was happy. She reached out and patted its head and said, "Thank you." In Egyptian. It pointed to her black land fire dragon. She called it forth . She gathered her things and climbed on its back. "To the oasis." She said in Egyptian and it took off and flew forward very quickly.

It landed her on the edge of a very nice looking oasis. "Is there any way for you to give lifts to those who come here?" she asked the dragon in Egyptian.

It pointed to her deck. She spread out the cards and it pointed to spirit of the breeze. (One of the few cards she added to her father's deck.) she summoned it and she was feeling weaker. "It wants you to post me at the edge of the desert so that I could call to it if the mortal who wanders to the desert wants to go to the oasis." It said. "Thank you." She said in Egyptian. "Not a problem mistress." Said the monster. It flew of and the dragon laid down near a lake.


	10. Seal failure

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K here's the next chapter. It may seem weird so bear with me and I apologize it you find it lame. Remember any duels will be very condensed since I am not good at describing them. Shorter chapter but hey I couldn't really think of any thing

Chapter 10

"I'm surprised they even obeyed me." She said. :;.They know who their masters are. Though being polite helps.;: said Yami. "I'm surprised I could even manage shadow magic." she said collapsing near a lake. She looked at her reflection and the way she was dressed made her no longer look like 'hey-kid-who-looks-like-Yugi'. She was relaxing with her eyes closed when she realized that once she found the final item she'd have to get serious again. She must have dozed off because when she woke up she was looking at another person; a boy with short white hair and mismatched eyes. It was also dark out, a few ray from the sun made the light dim but just enough to make out things. "Hi, I'm Sakura." She said.

"Jin." He said. "So have you seen the duelist who is in this territory?" he asked. "Yes. I'll go get them if you want to duel." She said. "Ok then." He said and Sakura went to where her bag was. She quickly changed almost forgetting her mask. She slipped on her duel disk. She walked back and the boy was standing waiting. "You're a smart one. Your monster sentry is a good idea so you won't have to die of dehydration." He said. "What is it you want?" said Sakura disguising her voice.

"A duel but since it's night time I'll wait till tomorrow to duel you." He said. :;.Sakura, I'm sensing something sinisterly familiar about him.;:I'm just sensing something sinister.: she thought to herself. She went back to her pack and was glad she chose to sleep near the edge of the oasis. She was afraid of rolling into the water. She had decided to just sleep with her mask on and only take off the disk and her shoes.

She woke up the next morning and she knew something was wrong because she was vertical with out standing up. She glanced to each side and saw she was chained to a stone structure. "Good morning" said a voice familiar to Yami. :;.It's Malik.;: he growled. :You mean that creep who possessed Sarai's father. Why I oughta.: she thought. She saw that he had her monsters chained up too. She said the un-summoning spell to send them away from there.

"So the pharaoh has a new host. Doesn't surprise me but it should surprise him that I'm back." He said. "Get away you creep!" yelled Sakura. "A girl? Could have sworn you were a boy but a girl. This'll be more fun now since you're a girl." Said Malik evilly. "Don't count on it." She said. "So where did you get that puzzle?" he asked. "None of your business." She said. "I've got a better question. Who are you? Answer or you shall suffer." He said. "How are you going to do that. You don't even have a Millennium item." She said.

"Oh but I do. Bring him out!" yelled Malik possessing the white haired boy. To rare hunter goons came out with Gabriel. He had the scales. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the puzzle glowed the brightest gold it had ever glowed and evil marik (called malik I think) was thrown from the body of the poor posessee and the goons were sent back wards. The chains holding Sakura against the building snapped. Evil Marik was in a misty ghost form looking at Sakura with contempt. Sakura switched with Yami and he said using Sakura's voice, "How you escaped the shadow realm is beyond me but you won't escape twice!" and Evil Marik disappeared.

Sakura switched back and didn't dare remove the mask. She walked over to the boy and he was still alive and was regaining consciousness. "Jin you ok?" asked Sakura disguising her voice. "Yeah. Who was that?" he asked. "Evil spirit." "Every thing about this planet is evil but he just proved it." Said the boy standing up and rapidly changing his mood. His disk was on his arm. Sakura ran and found that this structure was on the other side of the oasis.

She grabbed her disk and ran over to the other side and slipped the disk on. "What is this, the former-enemies-of-the-pharaoh-pick-on-his-host day?" she asked when she saw the type of duel disk he had, still disguising her voice. "It may be." Said. :Betcha he'll use the seal.: she said to Yami. :;.I hope not.;: he said. He said. "You know I'm not here for that useless leviathan. I'm here to get revenge for my uncle Darts!" he said.

She drew a hand and so did. He. "Your move." He said. She looked at her cards. :Yami I think we should do this together.:;.So do I .;: he said to her and they activated the puzzle. Yami Sakura looked over the hand and then he/she placed a card face down.

"Now I summon giant soldier of stone in defense mode." She said. "Pathertic. I play the seal of Orcicalcos!" he said. Nothing happened, not even a little gust of wind blew. The card however burst into flames. "I guess history wasn't your best subject. AS I recall the Oricalcos was destroyed about 15 years ago." Said Yami Sakura. "How would you know. You weren't around then." Said Jin. "Maybe so, but I have been told about it." Said Yami Sakura. He was fuming. He put up a good defense but she wound up creaming him in the end. "You're a girl." He said. She couldn't control her shocked reaction. "I guess its over." She said.

"Not quite. I defeated him and this was his second defeat. Meaning he'll be off the island. Nice little oasis you've got here. Sakura?" he said and she collapsed this time for more than a moment. Gabreil was freking out. Sakura was passed out and having a bad vision.

Sakura's Dream

She was in a desert and her father was right in front of her she moved forwards and he said, "Get back stranger" he said. "But I'm not a stranger" she said. "I've never seen you in my life. Get away." He said. "Don't I even look a little familiar." She pleaded. "No, now go a way!"

She came too, her ears still echoing her dream image's words

Haru came to the edge of the desert. A monster with wings flew to them. It was black land fire dragon. They saw it land and it made the climb on gesture.

Sakura: Please review or she might do something twisted to her captives (points to tied up Atem, Yugi, and Joey). MP is laughing evilly.


	11. Maskless

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the next generation partially

MP: K here's the next chapter. Remember any duels will be very condensed since I am not good at describing them.

Chapter 11

They nodded and got on it's back. They landed in an oasis. They heard voices. "Are you sure you're alright? That duel really took it out of you." Said a boy's voice. "I'll be fine." Said a girl's voice. "Sakura, are you sure?' he asked. "I'm fine Gabe just let me change in peace so scat to to the other side or else." She said. Haru and the group waites until Sakura, wearing her tank top-over shirt, shorts and sandals combo emerged from the foliage. "Oh hi. Did you treat Blackie good?" she said walking over and petting the dragon underneath the chin.

"Yeah. How did you, oh never mind. We heard you and this Gabriel arguing. You dueled some one?" said Haru worried. "Yes and I won. I just need to win the tournament and my quest will be closer to it's finish. Gabriel has the millennium scales." She said. She decided that she'd roam. She gathered her things up and the roaming duelists roam off the desert, and at the edge Sakura un-summoned the dragon.

1 week later-----------------------------------

Sakura, Haru, Hikaru, and Gabriel(Who had lost twicechallenged Haru and Hikaru but was staying to root for Sakura) were at the new castle's doors. They entered. Sakura still had her mask on that meant she was undefeated. Leila was there along with Cricket, weevil's adopted son (A/N I mean some on who'd want to marry Weevil?) Then there was Alex and James regional champ from his area who thought he was better than every one there. The celebrity guests, Kaiba, Raphael, and Weevil were in another balcony thing. First match was Sakura Vs. Cricket. Sakura won with out even trying. The next one was Haru Vs. Sarai. It was narrow but Haru won.

The third match was Leila vs Hikaru, Hikaru won. Alex vs: James, and Alex beat him in 5 turns. They were invited to diner. Sakura found her way to her room and decided to change since the school uniform was getting dirty. She came out in the black out fit.(You know the one from Dungeon Dice Monsters) She took a seat next to Haru and to prevent from slipping up she and Yami switched. At this point the only ones to not know who she was the people in charge and the group was finding it very funny. Sarai, Cricket, Leila, and James shwoed up late. Sarai's eyes looked far off.

Sarai's Vision

She saw the foggy figure of a man chained to a wall in a dungeon. She the saw Sakura in chains on what seemed to be an alter and then a glimpse of priest Seto laughing as he prepared some ritual. She closed her eyes and the vision ended.

The millennium items all glowed. Pegasus's eye was visible through his hair. "What the" said Cricket. "The Millennium items are reacting to some thing." Said Yami. "My vision." Sarai said. Weevil was confused. "Millennium items?" he said. "Yes there are 7. 5 of the 7 are here." Said Gabriel holding the scales high. Pegasus looked at him and said, "That means Yami has the real Millennium Puzzle." "The items don't take well to duplicates." Said Sarai. "Or the wrong owners." Said Alexandra crossing her arms with the top of the Millennium Rod showing.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "I'll have to be defeated for you to find that out. Since you, James, Cricket and Weevil are on page one and every one else is on page six." Said Sakura switching with Yami. The ones mentioned glared. The food was served and Sakura was the first one finished since she didn't have much of an appetite. She was about to get up when Pegasus remarked, "You know there are some who believe you can't read what's on your mask." "I can other wise I'd have come out and said my name already." She said.

"Then read it." He said. "Hope. A Hope I can no give up on. I can not give up on it because he is counting on me. Counting on me to save him. I must save him." She said, almost forgetting to disguise her voice. "That's what it says?" said Pegasus. "Yes. I can read it too." Said Kaiba. Pegasus was upset. "It's part of a puzzle." she said. She left the room. She went to her room and she locked the door. She took off her mask and set it down. She set the puzzle on the bed and she took off her jacket and her shoes. She then moved the puzzle onto the bed side table. She crawled into bed and she fell asleep.

Sakura's dream

She was in Egypt again. She saw the figure of a man walking in front of her. It was familiar. "Father!" she yelled and he looked at her; it was Yugi but his eyes were blank. He continued on. "Father…" she said and she grabbed him and he threw her hand off. She was hurt. She chased after him and he vanished. She looked around and then saw a figure of a woman. This time the figure approached her. "My sweet child. My how you've grown. Please remember I'll always be proud of you." She said. "Mother. I miss you" she said softly. "Please try not t give up even when it seems like you can't win." Anzu said hugging Sakura. "I'll keep trying mother. I'll keep trying." She said.

Yami was in deep thought over the fate of his first other half. Sakura was trying to figure it out but he wasn't so sure about Yugi being in the shadow realm any more. He might be some where else. Yami was such deep thought he didn't even notice the strange figure enter his mind room until they were right in front of him. "Yugi?" he asked. The figure vanished and the door to the hall way between him and Sakura was illuminated.

He exited and saw the door to her room was open and Sakura groggily was following a figure. "Yami did you see this figure too?" she asked. "Yes." He said. She saw the figure look at them both and then he left.

"Yami I-" she began to say when she was abruptly woken up. She dressed in a hurry, pulling her mask on as she opened the door. "What is it Pegasus?" she asked Yawning effectively disguising her voice. "There's a letter here for a Sakura Mutou. Do you know who she is?" he asked. Sakura saw the letter was addressed to a Yami not Sakura. "Ask that kid Haru. He should know. Anythign for me?" she asked. "Yes." Said Pegasus. "Why does the President of Industrial Illusions come to my room to deliver my letter when his butlers could have done it?" She asked be fore he left. "Curiosity." He said and she closed the door.

It was from Joey.

Sakura,

Hopefully this reaches you using the alias you're the under. I heard you made it into the finals and the news is having a field day trying to figure out who you are. Some even think you are Yugi! Hope you go all the way and kick Pegasus's pampered butt!

Joey

She smiled and then went out of the room over to Haru's room. "Want to talk strategies?" she said pretending to be some other competitor. "Sure come in, but I'll still kick your tail." He said playing along. She removed the mask and said, "Did Pegasus bug you too?" "Yes. No wonder dad or your dad thought he was evil. He's so annoying." Said Haru. He handed Sakura the letter addressed to her by her real name. She opened it and it read,

Greeting Miss Mutuo,

We've heard an awful lot about you. We've also heard you can read Egyptian. It is a shame you had to go off and watch your friend's tournament before we could speak with you in person, we have a job for you. We need you to translate a relic we've found. WE'll be at the Domino museum awaiting your arrival

Sincerely,

Mr. Gambini inc.

"Ever heard of these guys?" she asked. "No." said Haru. While they talked they didn't notice the door creep open. "Haru I keep having dreams where my father ignores me as if he doesn't remember me." She said. "That must be horrible." Said Haru. He walked closer to her. "I worry about you some times. You are going to over worry your self until you are sick." He said. She was blushing and she didn't know why. This wasn't the first time this had happened near Haru. Back when they went to the museum this had happened."Yes but-" She was cut off by Haru kissing her. She kissed him back and that's when she noticed the door was open. They broke apart blushing.

"Weevil's kid!" said Haru catching the kid by the scruff of his shirt. "Yami is the elusive Sakura. Wait till I tell father and Pegasus." He said. "No need to tell me." Said Pegasus popping out from behind a corner. Haru glared and dropped the kid. "At last we meet Sakura. Tell me why the charade?" he asked. "Because, I didn't want to be on the radar. I know of what the eye can do. AS long as your sights weren't on me I wouldn't have to be as on guard." She said. "Well why is it you came here then?" he asked. "I'm here for the items. I don't need to take it off of you. I just need you to come with me." She said. "I'll come with you to domino if you win the tournament." He said.

"Well even if I didn't need the eye I'd have gone all the way any way." She said smiling. Pegasus left and she took the mask from where she had set it and placed it in a pocket. "So Sakura you aren't mad at me for, you know." Said Haru. "No, not at all." She said. She walked out and went into her room. She pulled her duel disk on. :;.So you and Haru love each other.;: said Yami. :I guess.: she said to him. She walked out and to the main hall where the others were. Weevil was staring at Sakura as was every one else who didn't know who she was or what she looked like maskless. "You're a girl!" said James shocked. "Yes." She said.

"So what's your real name?" asked Weevil. "You should know Substitute teacher Underwood." She said. "Sakura!" he said. "Yes, at the time I didn't duel but since then I do." She said. She drew from her deck three cards. "Th-the God cards!" he squealed and ran forward as she quickly put them back into her deck. "You are so not even touching these." She said. "I challenge you to a duel then." Said Weevil. "Fine." She said. every one stood back and watched Sakura cream Weevil. He was shocked that Sakura destroyed him with out using Tomais, Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk.

She walked off to where Haru, Hikaru, and Alex were standing. "So it comes down to us 4. Good luck." Said Sakura. "Of course you can say that miss good cards holder." Said James who was on the ground since Haru punched him. Gabriel came over. "So if both of you win you'll have to face each other." Said Gabriel. "Oh yeah, hadn't thought of that…" said Sakura. "Don't go easy on me or I'll never ever you know again." Said Haru. "Wouldn't dream of going easy on you." She said. She faced Hikaru and it was one of the few were she had to actually use her strategies. He fell for her Magician girl power up strategy once he managed to destroy her dark magician.

Haru narrowly beat Alex. Alex wasn't a sore loser but she was shocked she had lost to her goof ball cousin. "We will have a one hour recess between this duel so the finalist can rest up for their match." Said a suit wearing goon. Sakura went for a walk and managed to get out side. She sat down on the stairs. She remembered that she had brought a cell phone with her. She quickly dialed Joey's number. "Hello?" he said with his accent. "Hi Joey. Ever hear of déjà vu?" she asked. "Yeah so how's the tournament?" he asked confused. "Well Cricket, weevil's adopted kid, caught me. So they know who I am. And in 20 minuets I face Haru in the finals." She said.

"How did Cricket catch you?" he asked. "Well it's kinda lucky I had my mask off at the time cause well he caught Haru kissing me.' She said and she held the phone far from her ear. "HE WHAT!" yelled Joey's voice. "I kissed him back." She said and heard "So you two are going to admit it now?" "You could see it?" she said. "Well the fact that you kept leaving notes written in Egyptian with out any key You could have written anything and Haru could have been only reading half the note. Also even though it's hard to see, some times when he's protective of you a slight blush comes to your face." He said. "Well I'd better go" she said. "I'm getting a call on the other line." He said.

She hung up and saw Haru behind her. "Oh hi. If I had known I'd have-" she said. "It's ok. So This is just like the last tournament. Mutuo Vs. Wheeler." He said. "Yes." She said. They walked inside and Leila was talking to Alexandra. She seemed to be getting annoyed. Haru walked over and turned the subject to dueling, saving his cousin from boy talk. Kaiba walked behind Sakura and pointed out something. "You know Haru is awfully protective of all of you. Some thing his father was too." "Yes and he is loyal." She said. She saw a misty figure walk around a corner and she went to follow it.

"Duelists please report to the dueling field and we request that all of you observers report to the observation balcony." Said the goon from an hour earlier. Haru and Sakura walked into the room where the old giant arena used to be but now there was just a plat form. Sakura had to have Yami's help before the duel could even begin. She could bring her self to start a duel, which she had to win, against a friend. No, more than just a friend. He understood. Yugi had trouble too, maybe not as much trouble as Sakura was, but still had a hesitation. It ended with her summoning Ra and obliterating his Jinzo equipped with Hermos as a helmet to increase his power. She had 100LP left when she won.

"Good Duel Haru." She said. He nodded. Now she had to face Pegasus.

He was acting cocky but she knew it was a just a clever ruse. He was going to use his eye to read her mind. But she and Yami planned on using the mind shuffle. They barely won even with the advantage of an unread mind. Pegasus was shocked that It took a quicker time than it had with Him and Yugi , because they were switching minds from the get go. "So you want me to accompany you back to domino?" he said. "Yes. Gabriel I need you to come along too." She said


	12. 7 items and time problems

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter 12

MP: Since my faithful reviewer, **mobilehomes**, keeps asking I will answer the review, The dreams are just Sakura's worst fears.

They arrived in Domino and they headed for the museum, after calling Marik, and Joey. They arrived with Marik, Joey, Bakura, and Shadi waiting for them. Sakura, Alex, Gabriel, Sarai, and Pegasus tried to cover the glow of the Millennium items. They went into the museum and the staff understood why Marik had all these people. They followed Sakura's directions on where to stand. "Ok every one in position?" she asked as she stood in the center of them, the 3 whole statues and the fourth one's base in the diamond position.

"Ready." They said. A security guard asked, "What are they doing?" Another researcher said, "Marik said they were doing a recreation for historical purposes." Each of the item holders said a chant. In order from Sakura's left going round until Sakura's right. Pegasus, Gabriel, Sarai, Alexandra, Bakura, and Shadi; then Sakura herself. Her chant was longest and then once she said the final words the statues (Plus the base of the smashed one) glowed. Sakura saw what had been described in the note book happening. A beam of energy shot from each one until it was transferring from all of the statues (base of the 4th too) we transferring the beam from one to the other at a faster rate. Then it was to bright to look at.

In the light Sakura felt herself falling. She saw Yami become solid while she was becoming ghost like. "SAKURA!" he yelled to her. She vanished and he landed in the real world. When the light cleared they saw Yami standing in Sakura's place upset. "Yami what happened?" asked Haru. "I don't know she vanished." He said. "Lemme see Sakura's note book." He said and grabbed the book bag from Serenity's hands. "She knew this could happen yet she did this any way!" he yelled. "That's Sakura for you." Said Sarai. She was spaced out a bit. "She'll be fine if she survives long enough for us to find a way to her." She said.

"But what about Yami? Maybe he knows of a way to find her." Said Alex. "I may, but only those who the items have chosen can go." He said. Shadi had been talking to Haru. "It would seem the key finds now o be the time for me to pass it on to a new bearer. It has chosen Haru." He said. Hikaru and Ryuo were arguing. "Even if it chose you I wouldn't inflict the tomb robber upon you!" said Bakura. "But he's been banished." Said Hikaru. "How do you know? I thought he was gone once before and he came back." Said Bakura.

"He's been banished." Said Sarai touching the item walking over to them. "Fine Hikaru. If you're dead set, as is this thing, you can have it." He said removing the Ring. "I'll remain behind Said Pegasus. "Well we need you too. One item bearer must remain behind." Said Yami. The 6 who were going (All second generation save Yami.) stood in a circle. Sarai said the spell and they all vanished Where was Sakura in all of this?

Sakura woke up face down in the sand. It was night and she was out side of the great pyramid. It still had it's white stone casing. 'I must be in the past!' she thought. She stood up and saw she was surrounded by 3 men in clothing from the time period. "You think it's a monster?" asked one to the other. "I don't know but its clothing is weird." Said another. "Bet she'd make a pretty penny sold on the market dressed like a normal person." Said the final one. They moved forward and the one behind her had a club and knocked her out. She woke up with her right hand clasped around her locket.

She stood up shakily and realized she was wearing raggedy robes that barely served their function. She tried to walk but her left ankle was shackled. She flipped open the locket and was able to think clearly. "I was sent here for a reason." She said to her self in English. She looked around and saw she was chained to a wooden stake near the edge of an encampment. A man in good robes walked over and looked her over. "By the gods. She really does resemble him. How much do you want for her?" asked the man. "For you High Priest, she's a gift." Said the man. The man put a shackle around Sakura's neck and attached a chain to that.

He unlocked her foot and the put shackles on her wrists. A half hour later she was in a slave pen with several others. They saw how pale she was and one asked, "Are you a monster?" "No. I'm not from here." She said. "Your accent is odd." Said the slave. "I'm Sakura." She said. "Em." He said. "What's that" Em asked pointing to her locket. "It's a locket. It's all I have left of my parents." She said. "Does it open?" he asked. "Yes. She flipped it open and Em's eye's widened. "Your father looks like Atem." He said. "I know. But he's not Atem." She said closing the locket. "Slaves be quiet." Said a guardsman. Sakura sat down and hugged her knees. She fell asleep only to be woken up a short time later. "High priest wants to speak with you slave." Said the guardsman. She was lead by a chain into a finely built stone house.

"Leave us." Said the high priest. The guards man left them. "You look a lot like my good for nothing cousin, now tell me who are you." He said. "I am Sakura." She said. "Isis is she lying?" he asked. "No. She's telling the truth." Said Isis stepping out from behind a statue. "See where she came from." He said. "I'll try." She said and she was shocked. "She came from a time not come yet." She said. "The future! Who's the girl's father then?" he asked. "A man named Yugi. He solves the Millennium Puzzle 5000 years from now." She said. "The millennium items survive till that time?" he asked. "Yes and you are reborn." Said Sakura. "Really. As what?" he asked. "You look almost exactly the same except in the future you do not believe in magic." said Sakura.

"Do I hold any power?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "Who are you then, how do you tie into all of this?" he asked. "My father disappeared and the puzzle was smashed I solved it for myself and have been searching for him since. He may be here since it was the items that sent me here." She said. "You are lucky my curiosity has taken the better of me. Unlike Isis I really don't explore strange things." He said. "May I ask you some thing?" she said. "No." he said. "You will be taken to Isis's temple. She'll train you as a priestess. Otherwise I'd have had you working the fields." He said. Isis waved her hand and the chains broke.

"You will follow me." She said. Sakura nodded and followed her. "Your name is no longer Sakura. Its Aktruai." She said. She lead her to an underground temple and she was shown into a chamber. "This is were you will stay. You are to protect the items when they are being kept here." She said. Sakura nodded. "I assume you know some shadow magic." said Isis. Sakura nodded. "Good." She said and Went to a chest. "Until you came along I had to do this as well as my duties to The Pharaoh. Now I can help him more readily." She said and handed. Sakura some clothing. She quickly dressed and put the head dress on. "As long as you say you've been here your whole life you can cover up your pale skin." She said. Sakura nodded.

"Will I be aloud to leave?" she asked. "Once you've learned conduct you will." Isis said. It was a week later when Isis decided to take her out side to see the city. "Stay close, Aktruai." She said. Sakura nodded. "Priestess, we need you to place new spells on the dungeon to keep the monsters out." Said a warden, he saw Sakura. "A new priestess?" he said. "Yes. She is the protector of the items. She knows some shadow magic. She's been underground her whole life she's pale." She said. "Will she accompany you to help with the dungeons?" he asked. "Yes." She said. They went there. Sakura said a repelling spell and the walls glowed. "We need to see if the spell covered the whole building." Said Isis.


	13. Reunions

Disclaimer: don't own anything

MP: Next chapter is the last chapter of this Story, Review and tell me if you would like a sequel.

Chapter 13

Meanwhile only 5 of the 6 who were going back in time arrived. Yami was missing. Sarai was able to make their clothing look like that of merchants. "We need to move fast. Yami is probably in his body from this time. He may remember his past now but he won't be expecting it." She said. She summoned a dragon and they climbed on. "Which was is the Millennium Puzzle Hikaru?" she asked. He held the ring up and the spikes were pointing to the north. "North." He said They flew towards it and in the palace Yami wasn't having any trouble at all he had expected this.

When the group of 'merchants' came in and said they had something of interest he let them in. "So any news about Sakura or Yugi." Asked Sarai. "None but tomorrow I'll call a court of the holders of the Millennium items as I usually would to see what has been happening. You will have to leave soon but if Sarai pretends to be a priestess from a village seeking Isis's council she'll be able to stay." He said. "Alright." Said Sarai making her clothing that of a priestess of Amun from a poor village. The others left and she asked where she might find Isis. A king guard tried to help but when a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes saw Sarai. "She'll be here soon. Wait over there." He said. "Thank you. I am Sarai." She said. "Juno" he said.

In The dungeon Sakura was running for her life. A dozen shadow monsters were chasing her and she couldn't even say a spell for defense. She came to the lowest part of the dungeon and the monsters followed suit. Down here was two cells. One had a man chained up the other the man was tied up. The tied up man saw her and said, "A priestess has fallen for my trap this time. Now I can have some fun." He said breaking the rope and having one of the monsters open the door. "First I'll need this man to help me." He said. "Why?" she asked as the monsters made her back up against a wall. "Because if any one here deserves revenge he does because High Priest Seto threw him in jail for no reason." Said The man.

He had his monsters smash open the cell and break the chains. He walked in. "You want to take your anger out on some one. Here's one of the people in step with that lousy priest." He said. The man shook his head. "She is innocent." he said. They heard her yell out a spell. A dark magician appeared near the two men. The one said something to the magician and it blasted the monsters. "The magicians only obey the Pharaoh." Said the man shocked. The man who had been chained had had a turban on. He took it off revealing tri-colored spiky hair. The other man ran back into his cell cowering.

"Aktruai! Did the monster's get you?" asked Isis from down the hall. "No, I'm fine." She said. He saw her looking relieved. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," she gasped. "I'm Yugi." He said in crude Egyptian. "I'm-" she said then Isis walked in. "Aktruai how did he get out?" asked Isis. "The guy cowering in the other cell let him out. This man says he was wrongfully imprisoned." She said. "Well Seto can be a nut case but only Atem can over rule something Seto did, Aktruai. He nearly had you sent to the fields had I not wanted you for a priestess." She said. "Isis, May I speak to you alone." She asked. "Yes." She said an they went down the hall. "This man is the reason I'm here. That's my father Yugi." She said.

"Yes but if we walk out of here with some one who bears such resemblance to the pharaoh we'll have people all over us." She said. "He can wear a turban." Said Sakura. "If you wish to have the High Priest's wrath upon you then be my guest." Said Isis, giving seeing that the girl wasn't going to give up. Sakura walked back in and said, "You're just as everyone said you were." in English. "You're not from here are you?" He said. "Of course not Aktruai is not my real name." she said. "Then what is your name?" he asked. "You first or I could always leave you here. I'm taking a big risk with letting you stay free." She said smiling showing him she was kidding.

"I'm Yugi M-" was al he got to say because Sakura tackled him with ah hug. "It's me." She said. She helped him up and he looked straight into her eyes. "Sakura?" he said in disbelief. "Yes. I figured out your puzzle." She said. She removed her head dress and her hair was revealed. "But I've only been here two years you are-" he said. "13. Time travel is complicated." She said. She pulled her head dress back on. "We're going to need to find Yami to get out of here." She said picking up the turban. "I guess my hair would draw attention." He said. "As would I." she said. He wrapped the turban around his head and they walked out to Isis. "Lets go, before any one realized two cells were smashed." Said Sakura. "Fine Aktruai but be warned, Atem can judge people pretty quickly." She said.

They left the prison informing the gurads of some damage and the spell covering al but the bottom floor, which was where the damaged occurred and they advised them to shut it off for a week, transfering the prisoners down there to another area. They left out the fact that one was gone but that would have made them seem conspicuous. A small monster appeared; a Key mace. "Hello Kitani. What is the message?" asked Isis. "His highness wants you to come to court." It said. "Alright." Said Isis and she whistled. A dark brown horse came out of nowhere. "Gaiya will be furious but it's an emergency" she said climbing on. Sakura hopped on next then Yugi. Isis pulled on the reigns just as a familiar knight came out yelling. "We'll be back soon!" said Isis.

The horse galloped very quickly. And they came to the palace quicker than any one would expect. They dismounted and they saw the strangest thing. A woman with brown hair was chasing after a little girl with tri-colored hair. "The Hope." Gasped Sakura in English. "What?" asked Yugi. "It was part of the puzzle wasn't it?" she said. "I'm not sure. Marik had found statues but the 4th was smashed up. Is that the one your talking about?" said Yugi. "Yes. Yami knew what it was but he really didn't say much it seemed to make him sad. He said it was a child." She said. "Must have been his child." Said Yugi. The little girl was being hugged by her mother.

Sakura began to feel faint but caught her self. The woman looked just like her mom. Isis, who was sick of the duo talking in a foreign language. "We had better get inside." She said. "Yes, we had better." Said Sakura. They followed her and the little girl followed her. The woman ran after her. They walked into the main hall and Isis lead them to the throne room. Atem was sitting while the other item holders were there. Sakura and Yugi walked off to the side. The little girl had disappeared and the woman put on a different attitude. "My lord there are no monsters on the grounds." She said. "Very good Mana." Said Atem. She walked over to where sakura was standing and she tapped her on the shoulder. She saw her leaving through a secret passage and She followed.

"What was that strange language you were speaking?" she asked. "It's called English." Said Sakura. "I've never heard of that language. So did you see where Temna went?" she said. Sakura felt something bump into her legs. She turned around and saw a spitting image of herself when she was 4. She bent down and picked Temna up. "This her?" she asked. "Yes." She Mana taking the girl from Sakura. Sakura looked at her long priestess's robes and knew that she'd trip on them soon. She ripped some linen off from the bottom and tied it around Temna's head covering her hair. "How could you guess her hair was causing problems?" asked Mana. Sakura removed her head dress and Mana gasped. "Well tri-colored hair isn't that common now is it?" she said putting her headdress back on.

"No it is not." she agreed. Just then She set Temna down and she hid behind Sakura. "Slysheen, why is it you honor us with your presence?" asked Mana bowing. Sakura nodded her head but would not and could not bow. She was only one position above him as Tomb Priestess/Priestess to Anubis. "You dare to not bow in my presence?" he asked. "I'm the Priestess of the Tomb and of the god of Death I d not bow to Asstant Royal advisors and Priests to Sobect." She said. "Who's the child." He said with a gleam in his eye. "My sister. Rana. She will one day be a priestess to the great sun god Amun Ra." She said. "You do know that you are un-promised to anyone at this moment." he said.

"Your point would be?" she asked. "I'm going to ask the Pharaoh to give me your hand in marriage." He said. "That is disgusting. By the way, treacherous acts and stabbing backs will not get far. This causes anarchy and destroys most." She said and with that she grabbed Temna's hand and she, Mana, and Temna went back to the main room Leaving Slysheen stunned. Atem was about to call upon Sakura AKA Aktruai when she came back. She let go of Temna's hand. "Aktruai, and attempts to steal the Millennium items?" he asked. "No, pharaoh." She said. Temna didn't even fidget while by Sakura's side. Mana was impressed. Slysheen came in and bowed as a suck up would.

"Your eminence, I bid you to give me the Priestess Aktruai for my bride as a reward to my many years of service to the throne." He said in a flattering manner. "What do you say Aktruai?" asked Atem. "It is an honor I do not wish to have. He deserves some one more fitting." She said, hiding her smirk. "Very well then. I will find you a more suitable bride Slysheen. Any thing else that needs to be addressed?" he asked. "Who's that little girl?" asked Isis seeing Temna hiding behind Sakura. "Yes, I've noticed her around here recently." Said Seto. Then Juno said, "Yeah. I saw her with Mana. Come to think of it I've been seeing that little girl running around for some time."

"She's mine." Said Mana picking the 4 year old up. "Your child? Who's the father?" asked Juno. Sakura silently cursed her self for not saying the child was her little sister. Atem seemed to be arguing with him self about something and he finally closed his eyes and said, "I am." The people in the room, excluding Mana, Sakura, Atem, and Yugi gasped. "Why are we acting like it's the end of the world it's good news." Said Juno breaking the silence. Temna removed the crude hair covering Sakura had made her. "Then who are those two?" asked Seto. "We aren't from here." Said Sakura walking over to Yugi. "Isis only made me a priestess to protect me from you. You threw my dad into prison for no good reason for 2 years." she said.

"I couldn't let some one who looked almost identical to the pharaoh walk around." Said Seto. "Identical?" asked Juno. Yugi nodded and removed the turban. "By Ra he's right!" exclaimed Mana. "We're from 5000 years into the future. There are new keepers of the items. My father was one of them till he was some how sent back in time to this place. Then I took his place. My best friend Sarai is the keeper of the Millennium necklace, My rival Alexandra keeper of the rod, my friends Gabriel and Hikaru keepers of the Scales and ring, Pegasus a rich man keeper of the eye, my child hood friend Haru holds the millennium key, and first my father then myself were keepers of the Millennium puzzle." She said.

She removed her headdress and there were 4 people in the room with tri-colored hair. This caused a great deal of shock. "I know what their talking about." Said Atem. "You do?" said the past Shadi, keeper of the scales. "Yes. I need to speak to them , Teman and Mana alone." He said walking towards them and showing them into that secret passage. He lead them into a large chamber. "So you followed me?" she said. "Why wouldn't I? Besides I have my memories." He said shocking Mana. "I noticed something different in you." She said. "I'm not that much different Mana." He said to reassure her. Temna looked at Sakura. "You look like I will when I'm older don't you?" she said. "Yes." Said Sakura. And a bright light glowed. Sakura looked around and saw ancient Egypt disappear and the puzzle reappear around her neck.

She and the others were together in the light. Every one where the clothing they had been wearing when they went back in time. Yugi wearing a white shirt and dark jeans. When they were in the museum again those who had watched them disappear seemingly 5 minuets ago were shocked. Sakura smiled when Joey saw Yugi. "You're back!" he said happily hugging Yugi. Sakura removed the puzzle from her neck and placed it around Yugi's. "Your back father that means my job as the keeper of the puzzle is done. It's rightfully yours." She said. They looked behind them selves and saw that the 4th statue was whole. "The hope is fixed!" said Marik shocked.

"Yes. Something I did in the past must have effected that." Said Sakura. "Who was she?" asked Haru. "The heir to the throne of Egypt. She was kidnapped by Seto in an effort to make Yami, named Atem, to surrender the throne. Mana, the spirit of the dark magicican girl and mother to Temna, the hope saved Temna by sacrificing her self. Afterwards Temna was killed in a battle to save Egypt. She never was able to assume the throne." Said Sakura. "How do you know that?" asked Marik. "I was her in a past life." Said Sakura. The items glowed. The light formed a strange object. A small scarab pendant bearing the Millennium symbol landed on the floor. Sakura picked it up. "Dad does Yami know what this is?" she asked. "Yes he says it's called the Pendent of the Ages. Its powers are very much like the Millennium items' powers." He said.

She slipped it around her neck. "This belonged to Temna at one point didn't it?" asked Sakura. She could see the ghost form of Yami behind Yugi nodding. Yugi knew what she was looking at. "You can see him can't you?" he said. She nodded. "I said it once. Your whole family line is weird." Said Joey. Haru walked over to Sakura and hugged her tight. "I was worried when you vanished like that." He said. "So you followed too I take it." She said touching the Millennium Key. "Yes. Shadi said that it no longer worked for him and it had chosen me but we were out side that chamber you guys were in during that meeting. How did you know I had it even thought that happened after you went back?" he asked. "Because, Temna had seen you wearing it." She said. "Ok, sorry I asked." he said. The whole group laughed.


	14. Duels and the end for now

Disclaimer: don't own anything

MP: Last chapter, Shorter chapter.

Chapter 14

The people were more than happy to accept Yugi too as their translator. They revealed a tablet with a picture of Mana on it. "It says she was in love with the pharaoh and she had his only heir. She was killed while protecting the child and this tomb was dug by her own people. There is only her name after a dozen spells. That name is Mana." Said Sakura. Yugi looked it over and said, "Yes, she's right. The spells aren't worth translating thought. Just a bunch of gibberish." He said. Haru was over in the area where they museum unloaded things helping out. "Hey Sakura take a look at this thing!" he yelled after unloading a sarcophagus. She walked over and she saw Mana's name inscribed upon the sarcophagus.

"It's Mana." She said. Yugi walked over and she saw he and Yami had switched. Yami looked over it with saddened eyes but quickly switched back with Yugi to hide the sadness. She saw that too. She told the people in charge of the museum what she and Yugi had translated and they nodded. One of the ones in charge noticed Sakura's pendent. "Oh this, another family heirloom. We dug it out of Gramps' attic not too long ago." She said. "Do you know that this item belonged to-" said the man. "Let me guess, Princess Temna of the Akheten or also known as the Amenhotep dynasty?" she said in a bored voice. "Yes how did you know?" he asked. "Long story but there's a statue of her on display." She said leading the man to Marik's exhibit. "She's just as the tablets describe her. My goodness you look almost identical to her." He said looking at the tablets.

"So I've been told. What else needs translated?" she asked. "There is nothing else have a nice day." He said. "So Sakura, how did you convince Pegasus to come here?" asked Yugi on their way down the museum steps she stopped and She said, "Oh I just went under an alias and won the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament." "Yami told me you were good." Said Yugi. She handed him his deck. "I used your deck to win it." She said. "So other than making Pegasus come with you what did you win?" asked Yugi. "Oh just a check and this card." She said handing Yugi the check. His eyes got wide. "What's the card called?" he asked. "The love of a daughter. Let's the duelist bring one monster back to the field that had been removed from Play." She said.

He smiled. She pulled out a small deck of her own. "It's almost like yours except it's mainly spell caster." She said. Yugi looked at her. "Am I hearing a challenge from my own kid?" he asked. She handed him his duel disk and produced a 9x from her bag. "It most certainly is." She said smiling. Haru and Joey walked in and saw it. Mai came followed by Serenity, Marik, Hikaru, Bakura, Gabriel, Leila, Sarai, Allen, and Duke. Alex came running in trying to avoid journalists asking her about her defeat in the tournament. Kaiba was right behind her. "Yugi Mutuo!" yelled one. "And the new champion Sakura Mutuo!" said another. "The duel of the two duelist kingdom champs!" yelled some one and the crowd grew from there.

Joey felt some one tap his shoulder. Haru had two duel disks. As did Alexandra. Both Kaiba and Joey smiled and accepted the challenges. A larger crowd was gathered at the steps and people were excited in this change of events. They were all excited to see how these duels would turn out. It was a blissful scene. Haru beat Joey. Kaiba beat Alexandra and Sakura and Yugi, after a very long duel, tied. Yugi and Sakura had no trouble at all resuming living as a family. Joey was happy but sad to see Sakura move out. The journalists were still going on about the amazing duels that happened.

Life was well. But the peace was not to last.

The End

MP: I thank all who reviewed and I'll try to post chapter one of the sequel soon. To **mobilehomes**, I never thought you were pushy


End file.
